


No Time To Stop & Think

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-23
Updated: 2009-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for prompt "Song".</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time To Stop & Think

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt[s]: 042: Song for 50stories  
> Comments: Implied Die x Kyo, I guess....  
> Song[s]: "Highway Song" by System of a Down  
> 

Something had to come of it, it was inevitable. Die supposed that the stars had provided him with an extra sense of security to do what he had longed for... or maybe it was the lack of neon lights on this part of town. Whatever it was, it sank in so deeply, he didn't even hesitate by the time they got to Reita's little apartment.

He simply leaned across the expanse of the seat between them, cupping that pale cheek in his hand before his lips descended on the blonde's, exploring and moving with a sweetness he didn't even know he possessed until that moment. In a way, he supposed it truly was love... or at least something like it.

A song filtered across the speakers from the radio... one of Dir en grey's own. Kyo sang sweetly, his aggression hidden beneath the layers of something achingly close to pain. The twinge of regret pushed Die forward, told him not to waste another chance, to not push away something that could mean so much as he had in the past.

It startled him, surprised him into gasping, when Reita returned his kiss, urging it forward, turning it into more. The wrong idea, an impression of what Die wanted that wasn't at all the truth... that was what he suspected Reita found in his actions.

Drawing away, he searched those eyes, drowning in them for an instant. There was a start of something in them, but nothing like the depth he found in his own heart. Rather than pushing it, he simply settled back into his seat. "Same time next week?" He kept himself sounding interested, but not letting out the intense inner turmoil that currently plagued him. That, he surmised, would have been a mistake.

"Yeah, same time. You know I'll never skip a night, Die." Reita's voice was soft, though slightly confused, and Die couldn't blame him for the odd look he threw in his direction. But to his credit, he didn't question, he simply departed the vehicle, smiling and waving at the man he'd come to call his close friend.

Die drove away with a sense of accomplishment settling low in his gut. It didn't matter how long it would take, he would plod on, trying to gain his place in the other's life. And that, he decided, was perfectly okay with him.


End file.
